Mistress of Sin
by Kamikaze Kabuki
Summary: Jizabel and his twisted dreams turn out to be more than just an illusion. Or not? Just some violence...if that's what you'd like to call it.Cain. Jizabel.


**A/N:** This took forever. Didn't it? O.o I'm such a bad person...I blame it on the sudden start of school, if only for a moment, just to take away from the blame pushed onto myself. Am I lazy? Hmmm...well anyway...what is this? Odd. That's all I can use -just one simple word- to describe this. I thought of it...at three something in the morning. While listening to the most amazing band ever. (Isn't it funny how I always seem to mention music?) I hope you like it? Should I say that? Yeah, let's go with that. Enjoy!?

* * *

_An old organ began to play, the musician shrouded in a cloud of darkness. All around, unlit candles stood on shelves that hung at various heights. Pale streaks of moonlight peered in from the windows, casting a symphony of blues to dance along the curved stone walls of the tower. Again, music poured forth from the dusty organ and embraced Jizabel. The man gazed around the haunting room. He approached the musician, halting when an unknown presence caused his chest to literally cave in. Blood flowed like velvet between his black lips. The crimson liquid stood out against his dark clothes and the graying floor, glowing softly as it all flowed from his body. He suddenly crumbled into dust, fluttering out into the night sky, sparkling like glitter. The musician smiled triumphantly as lost pieces flew down onto his body. He turned to the puddle of blood, watching with amusement as it hardened into a sheet of glass, still maintaining its color. His chilling laugh resounded off of every millimeter of the wall. Night slowly crept into day, and his organ fell to ash._

L awoke immediately; his eyes open wide, searching around the inky black that engulfed him. To his left, someone shifted, placing their cold hand on his stomach and sighing softly.

"It is early, Jizabel, please try to sleep." Cain sat up; leaning over the doctor's quivering. "Or was their something terrible in your dream again?"

Jizabel groaned and slid closer to the earl, his hair a colorless puddle absorbing bits of their bodies. His cheek rested against Cain's chest, listening to the rhythm beating beneath the cage of flesh and bone. It had lulled Jizabel into a state of semi-consciousness, that beautiful beating of the dominant male's heart, and he could sense everything around him though he believed it to be a dream. Slowly, slowly, as the leaves outside rustled in a natural harmony, the unstable doctor was reclaimed by the essence of sleep.

_The tinkling of a music box drifted out of a dimly lit room. An attraction to the marvelous sound drew Jizabel in, sending a tingling sensation throughout his body. Cobwebs hid the left and right walls of the room, large spiders staring down at them with their beady green eyes. And though there was the threat of spiders, he pursued his desire to reach that fragile object. At any moment, the gentle, childish tinkling could stop, and he would be thrown into a fit of despair. Slinking through the room, he grabbed at the polished object. It simply slipped through his grasp like a liquid. The room had blackened and the chant of an organ played through. Spiders began to descend towards the guitarist, their bloody teeth filled with chunks of rotted flesh. The stench was so terrible, that it took away from the beauty of the music. _

_His fingers ran along his own chest, searching for the beating of his heart to calm him when he could not find peace in this hellish place. Instead of the wet organ inside of him, he found a gaping hole. His fingers slipped in, feeling around the detached veins and arteries that began slipping out of the jagged hole in his chest. With blood leaking out of him, he searched for anything that would put an end to this. _

_A single feather lay upon the darkness, its angelic glow calling for him. Taking a single step, the ground began to melt away, leaving him and the feather on separate platforms while everything else was sucked away by the mouths of vicious, shrieking souls. A vile liquid poured from his mouth, stinging his lips as it emerged, smelling of deteriorating corpse and undigested food. He glanced at the feather, watching as it burst into flames before him. He had reached for it, but was pulled into the mass of tortured souls that instantly began to devour his organs._

"J-Jizabel!" Cain cried out, pushing himself out of the bed as the doctor began vomiting. "You're…oh…"

Jizabel sat up, his throat burning fiercely. Some awful smell had reached his nose. It was so terrible he could not stop himself from gagging. Warm liquid dripped down his chest, a disastrous concoction of vomit and blood. Disgusted with the sight, he gasped and scrambled out of bed, rushing to the bathroom to clean himself off. In the mirror he spotted pale earl who was making himself insane with worry as he stepped into the bathroom. When Jizabel had turned to face Cain, he learned that the reflected image had been deceitful. In the doorway, with a serene look upon his ghastly face, dangled the bassist. A deteriorating rope kept him up, the various cuts along his chest opening as they were spotted. The doctor stared in shock. Reaching out his trembling hand, a cold pang had begun tearing apart the insides of his stomach. Cain grabbed at Jizabel's wrist, his frozen grip deathly tight. His head snapped up, revealing empty eye sockets that bled profusely. Suddenly, a devilish smile formed on his grey lips.

"You drive men mad with desire."


End file.
